Not This Time
by XxDeadlyBlackRosexX
Summary: One-Shot. Rose waits on the beach for her lover, Dimitri, to arrive so she can tell him it's over. No longer will he hold her close, kiss her and tell her he loves her. No longer will he push her away, ignore her and lie. She won't fall for it. Not this time.


_**Ok. Hi. Don't know who the hell I am? That's probably because I haven't updated my other stories in aaages. I need to work on that...**_

_**Anyway, this is an old One-shot that I wrote quite a while ago. I was just watching tv and...BAM! There it was! So I had to put it onto paper...or in this case, Microsoft Word... Anyway enough of my rambling :D**_

_**I introduce to you... drum roll please... Seriously I want a drum roll...*drum roll*, thank you...**_

'_**Not This Time'**_

_**P.S- I would suggest listening to set fire to the rain by Adele, if you want. **_

Rain pelted down from the sky, soaking me to the bone. I shivered from the temperature, I felt like I was locked into a walk in freezer and there was no way out. I was frozen in this spot even though I was supposed to have full control over my body. I wanted to leave...and yet, I didn't. I had to tell him. I had to tell him that there was no forgiveness left in me; he had drained it all out.

In an attempt to distract myself from my pathetic thoughts I observed my surrounding. I was standing on a beautiful beach- well any other day it would be beautiful now, not so much. The sand would normally be a golden colour and have a gorgeous, soft texture but as a result of the storm it was a disgusting brown colour and was more like the mud you found by a creek or river. The sea was grey with sadness as the waves fought for dominance, some washing out onto the sand, others just swimming back out to sea. The clouds growled at each other before they attacked, striking each other with light.

I was standing exactly in the middle of the beach, away from the road behind me, but far enough away from the sea that I wouldn't get soaked by it. Not that it mattered I guess, the rain was doing a pretty good job by its self.

I was right where he told me to meet, as always. But this time I wasn't going to run into his warm embrace, let him kiss me, follow him to his expensive car and let him use me. No, I refuse to be that weak.

I know why he wants to meet here. He loves this place; it's where we first met.

_It had been a sunny, warm day and Lissa and I went to the beach. The wind was fierce as it always is at the beach, but today was considerably calm and we wanted to celebrate her engagement. After five years of dating and the birth of their first child, Annabelle, Christian had finally gotten off his lazy ass and proposed. Took him long enough. _

_We set up in the perfect spot, right in the middle of the beach. It was a high tide today so we set up far enough away from the water to not get drenched, but away from the road as well. Laying the two chairs down on the golden sand, we each settled into our respective seats. Lissa pulled out a magazine from her crazy huge beach bag while I just got comfortable, bending my left leg in a way that I knew would reel all the boys in. In my definitely-not- conservative white bikini and my wavy brown locks framing my face, I knew I was irresistible._

_Placing my flashy sunglasses on the edge of my little button nose, I shoved them on with my index finger, laying back._

_The sun was so calming, beating down spreading warmth over my smooth skin, add the music of the waves and you have me...falling asleep. I knew Lissa would wake me up so I could turn over and tan my back, so I allowed myself a nap._

_What I assume was not long after I did fall asleep I was jolted awake by something round and big being thrown onto my stomach. I sat up abrasively, my back cracking and my head spinning. I waited for the world to right itself before I pulled my sunglasses off and looking at the ball on my left. The sun, however, didn't seem to like that idea because its harsh rays beat into my unfamiliar eyes. I blinked a few times, ignoring the snickers coming from behind me._

_When my eyes did adjust to the light, a face was being shoved into mine. Well, not literally but it was __**definitely**__ in my personal bubble._

"_Hi," He smiled brilliantly. Before I had a chance to say anything Lissa was speaking for me._

"_That was on purpose!" Lissa was standing up now, hands on her hips and sun glasses on her head. It hurt to look up at her because the sun was settled right behind her. However, from what I could tell she was pissed._

_A voice sounded from my left and the annoying face which was still in my personal bubble, walked over to him. I looked in that direction to see who spoke and saw him pick up the beach ball; which must have been the object thrown._

"_Of course it was! How else were we going to get you to talk to us?" He snickered again and I felt like ripping his pretty little head right off his shoulders. The sharks will be eating tonight, won't they?_

_I stood up as well, going to stand next to my best friend. The two boys were standing on the side of the road, away from the stupid sun, so I could see them clearly now. From what I could tell, the one that stuck his ugly face in front of my pretty one was the shirtless guy, the one with green eyes. The other one, the incredibly sexy one, seemed to be the leader of the two._

_Strutting forward, I went up to said asshole._

"_Rose," I introduced, my hand floating in the space between us. A devious smirk curled over his totally kissable lips._

"_Dimitri,"_

I would forever regret that day. All the pain and humiliation wasn't worth falling in love, none of it was.

"You came," I spun around, my hair sending droplets of rain into the air. I shivered but not from the temperature.

Nodding his way, I took a step back. Dimitri stood on the sand, a few feet away from me. He was dressed in jeans and a hoodie and was holding a very inviting umbrella. I forced myself to turn away from the gorgeous man. His appearance was deceiving and I could no longer risk being tricked.

The sand crunched under his boots, the volume increasing as he got closer. The rain falling from above halted as the warm shelter of the umbrella covered me. Heat radiated off his body and it soothed me.

_No!_

Mentally kicking myself out of my thoughts, I turned around slowly, certainly not expecting him to be so close.

"I've missed you," Dimitri attempted, giving a small, half smile. I wanted so badly to say 'Ditto', or something remotely similar, but to show emotion was to become vulnerable, something I didn't need. "I'm glad you came."

I remained quiet, allowing his frustration to grow. Shadows hovered under his eyes, showing sleeplessness. I couldn't help but wonder, was it because of me? Or has he been having a bit too much fun with his wife over the last week we haven't seen each other? I'd done everything in my power to forget the man of my dreams. I spent every waking minute, working out, babysitting Annabelle, hell I even tried reading a book! Nothing could distract me from his soft, beautiful brown hair, dark, luring brown eyes, and god, those muscles! He was burned into my mind and engraved in my soul.

"Please, Roza! Please, forgive me! I didn't mean it!" I snapped, the storm above was no match for the anger was feeling.

"The hell you didn't!"

How dare he try to excuse his actions! After telling me his heart is mine and that he loves me, after telling me he is going to leave his wife, Tasha, so we can be together, he goes and gets her pregnant! His wife is going to have a beautiful baby, and yet, here he is, about to cheat on her...with me. Well, he thinks he is anyway.

Taking a large, much needed breath of fresh air, I took a step back. Rain fell as the clouds cried with me, dripping down my face, mingling with my single tear.

"I've had enough Dimitri, we're over." I didn't know if there ever was an 'us' but it seemed like the right thing to say so I turned away from him, leaving my heart on the muddy sand.

A warm, soft hand gripped my wrist tightly, tugging me back under the umbrella.

"Don't talk like that, I'll- I'll leave her! We'll run away together!"

"And your child?"

It was Dimitri's turn to fall silent. Ripping my hand away, I welcomed the rain with a smile. I had finally found the strength to walk away, and even though my heart was breaking from the pain, I felt an odd sense of independence.

"Please, Roza-"

"Don't call me that!"

I faced him once again. He looked so sad, I knew he loved me, but he had hurt me too much, and the innocent chid about to come into this world needed a father. I couldn't possibly take that away from them for my own selfish reasons.

"Rose, honey, I love you! I'll do anything! You have to forgive me, please!" He now had to shout over the thunder, it boomed and roared like a lion expressing his authority. I found it oddly pleasing to know there was something out there that, like me, didn't want to hear his excuses and pleas.

"Not this time." I mumbled and even though it was so quiet, I knew he heard. Backing up, I examined everything about him, because I knew that if it was up to me, I would never see Dimitri Belikov again.

It was time for me to move on with my life, move onto the next chapter. So, as I left the beach behind and walked off down the street I stood up straight, head held high.

World, watch out. Rose Hathaway's back, as sassy and dangerous as ever.


End file.
